The Revenge Job
by krys2007
Summary: Parker has a secret. A secret so big that it would forever change the dynamics of the team. Will they be able to over come it and forgive her? Rated T. *Parker centric.* along with the TEAM. Eliot/Parker pairing. My first Leverage fic. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome! This is my first fan fiction for Leverage. I love the show and I really hope they find a way to put it back on the air. I am really excited about it because this idea has bugged me for a while now. There is simply not enough Eliot and Parker fics out there so I am making my contribution. I really hope my writing has improved since 2009-2010 (that's the last time I wrote anything). This will be an Eliot/Parker fic I have majority of it scribbled down in my Tablet. So please leave reviews and let me know how I am doing and what you all think. This takes place sometime in the beginning of season 4.

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage.

* * *

"There is something wrong with you!" Eliot exclaimed.

"Yes we've already established that the first hundred times you said it!" Parker retaliated. Honestly, she was sick of him saying that all the time. She knew she wasn't normal. She also knew now that they have been working together for so long, that he was merely saying it out of frustration when she didn't do things his way. Before Eliot could say something back Nate interrupted them on the comms.

"Guys can we please stay focused?" He always found himself breaking up Eliot and Parkers little spats whenever he sent the two of them off on a job together.

"No we can't Nate because Eliot's too busy having one of his hissy fits!" She could hear Hardison burst out laughing.

"HISSY FITS!" He glared at her. If only looks could kill she would be a pile of dust right now. " I don't have...SHUT UP HARDISON! Hissy Fits!"

Not at all phased by his icy glare she snorted, "Yea, your eyes get all scary, hair flying in different directions, your feet stomping around and if you were a cartoon steam would be coming out of your ears...all signs of hissy fits" At this they heard a thump over the ear buds indicating that Hardison fell out of his chair still laughing. At this point neither Nate or Sophie could help themselves he coughed and she giggled.

"The only sign your going to see..." He began but Nate interrupted once again

"Eliot that's enough! Parker leave him alone...and Hardison...get off of the floor. Did you all forget that we have a job to do? Eliot, Parker finish up and get out of there".

Eliot glared her way and stated "This isn't over"

"Of course it isn't" she snorted.

The team was currently working a job against an Interior Decorator whose decorating skills cost more than what it was worth. Eliot and Parker were supposed to be posing as potential clients in order to trap the mark. They were in the process of bugging the house with cameras and microphones when Parker insisted that the 'decoy' house didn't need decorating.

"What do you know about décor anyway Parker?" He growled "You live in a freakin warehouse!" she snorted at that. Was he serious? Did he actually think..

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't actually live there. I am not that crazy" with the look he gave her she snapped "I'm not! Look I only use it for storage or when I am planning a heist or when I need a temporary get away. I have a house" she finished crossing her arms

"Really where?" Hardison asked now intrigued over the comms.

"Like I'd tell you" she snorted

"Wha? What happened to trust Parker we supposed to be family...a very dysfunctional family, but family none the less" He sounded a little hurt.

"Hello? Thief?" she pointed at herself even though Hardison couldn't see it "I move around a lot and its a safety precaution".

_'A safety precaution'_ Eliot could see where she was coming from.

" Its dangerous to stay in one place for too long" She looked at Eliot then "You of all people should know that" she stated a little lower.

"I do" Eliot shrugged.

"And besides what do you know about Decorating Eliot? Let me guess_ 'Dated an Interior Decorator?_' That seems to be your answer for everything" she stated changing the subject. Hardison couldn't help himself he started laughing again.

Eliot just growled "As a matter of fact I..." He was interrupted again this time by Sophie.

"That is true. He dated a neurologist, a flight attendant, a model, the list goes on"

"And on, and on, and on" Hardison added laughing.

"What the hell is this _"Screw With Eliot Day_?"' You know what? To hell with all of you! I'm not cooking for a week!"

"Aww come on man!"

"Who cares? I have my cereal"

"Two Weeks!"

"What? No! Parker apologize!" Hardison pleaded.

"Don't think so" she stubbornly stated

"But he said he would make that fish and crab cakes with the white wine butter sauce...a brother got to eat!" Hardison tried to persuade her again.

"Fine!" she huffed. "Eliot I apologize. I like your cooking. Please don't stop cooking for us" she stated unhappily. Although she really did enjoy his meals, that was the only part that was sincere.

"Whatever" he stated even though he smirked when he turned around.

"Are you all finished?" Nate's stated tiredly through the comms.

A united "Yes" was his answer and he stated "Good lets wrap this up."

* * *

After the job was finished they all sat at their usual spots at the bar and after a few persuasions, Eliot finally recanted his statement that they were _"Meal Grounded_" For a week.

Their conversation was interrupted however when Parker's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw that the number was blocked. Taking a deep breath she answered "Parker"

_"The invisible man has revealed himself. Midnight at the lake where the moon can see it's reflection_." With that the line went dead.

Parker, remembering that she was in the presence of company whose eyes were currently on her, schooled her expression and calmly stated "wrong number" while pocketing her phone.

Eliot didn't buy it "What was that about?" He stated.

"Don't know. The caller spoke Spanish. Probably trying to sell something."

He seemed to be satisfied with her answer and continued to argue with Hardison.

Unknown to her teammates, her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest.

* * *

A/N: Well how was that for a first chapter! Please leave a review. (^0^)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh thank you guys! I am so happy about the reviews! You guys really make this a lot more fun! And as a reward for all the positivity, I am posting chapter 3 on the same day! Please keep up the feedback!

Disclaimer: This story is** fictional: **I do not own Leverage. But I do own Seasons 1-4 DVDs and pre-ordered Season 5! Mark your calendars if you haven't already! 09/17/2013!

* * *

_'The invisible man has revealed himself'_ She knew that voice. She hadn't heard from him in a long time. she wasn't really looking forward to speaking with him either. Because for him to call, she knew it was bad.

Parker was not afraid of the dark. She wasn't afraid of a lot of things actually. Walking through a beautifully lit park in the middle of the night should be second nature to her, but this particular night, was no walk in the park _(pun intended_). She took in her surroundings noting that it was a lot quieter that it would normally be on a Friday night.

She came upon the lake in question and sure enough, the moon's reflection could be seen in the unnaturally still water. She took a seat on a nearby bench and waited. She didn't have to wait long as a figure took a seat on the other side of the bench.

"You always were punctual doll face" the figure stated.

"I have to be. Timing is very important in my line of work as well as yours." She responded

"That it is"

"Why couldn't you call just to say hi, Quinn?" She asked not even looking in his direction.

"What purpose would that serve?" the hitter asked

"It was rhetorical" she sighed.

"With you I can never be too sure"

"I still haven't forgiven you for beating up Eliot" She stated remembering the David Job.

"I was working...besides Spencer got a few hits in"

"Its been a while since I heard from you" she said. _'might as well get this over with' _she thought.

"I knew you would miss me doll face" she rolled her eyes.

_***Flashback 4 Years Ago***_

_ Parker knew she was being followed. Personal awareness was one of her strong suits. Oddly enough, she already knew who it was that was tailing her. She went into a nearby coffee shop and took a seat at a table in the back. Her follower took a seat not long after._

_"Quinn..."_

_"Its been a while doll face. I didn't recognize you. You look good as a blonde"_

_"I am a natural blonde, and what the hell are you doing here?" she asked_

_"I can't stay long so I'll be quick...Vladimir escaped from Black Dolphin" she gasped_

_"H-How? Your lying! there's no way he could have escaped"_

_"I am trying to figure it out my self. It should not have happened, but I have contacts. Its rare for a prisoner to escape from Black Dolphin Prison, especially considering not many people know where it is. I was hoping that the next time I talked to you I would telling you of his demise. It seems that conversation is for another time."_

_"Am I in danger?" She asked silently. He looked her straight in the eyes and answered._

_"No. you're all clear. You 'died' remember?"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes ...I made sure there was evidence and everything." __She released a breath she didn't know she was holding _

_"Evidence? What...How?" She was confused._

_"Its best if you don't ask. Anyway he and two of his right-hand men vanished. The three of them especially him are being searched for all over Russia by the Russian officials and border patrols. In the U.S, the FBI, CIA, and Interpol have all been informed. Plus I have a few sources keeping watch and I myself will continue searching for that bastard. I thought I'd let you know what's going on."_

_"I appreciate it...What happens now?"_

_"You go back to doing what ever the hell it is you do...your a thief right?"_

_"I am"_

_"Well then, I'll keep you posted when the time comes...See ya doll face." With that he left as quickly as he came._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

"Please tell me this is that conversation you promised me." She asked.

"Afraid not. Nikolay Vladimir has resurfaced, He is in the U.S."

"In the U.S? How did he...even make it through security? His name and identification is on the Terrorist Watch list, and he is labeled as a threat to society!"

"Aren't we all?" he smirked "Anyway there is always a way in if you know the right people" he took out his phone and showed her a picture of Vladimir getting off of a plane with a picture of the US flag hanging off of a building in the background.

"What reason would he have to be here?" she asked

"Blood Diamonds...sound familiar?" He gave her a knowing look. she took a deep breath. _'not this again'_ she thought before responding.

"There aren't any Blood Diamonds in the U.S..." She should know.

"They are now...temporarily. They are being auctioned off in an underground Black Market"

"There is something your not saying" She looked at him.

"He knows your alive. He was tipped off"

"No...He can't...Quinn you said..."

"Parker... listen to me." He started using the name she goes by. "He knows you are alive, but that's all he knows. He doesn't know where you are. If I recall, you were a brunette the last time he saw you himself. You are not easy to find. Hell I had a hard time relocating you a few years back."

"Who tipped him off?"

"If I had to guess, its some kiss ass who is close enough to him to know that you should not be breathing. He got this tip, sometime after he vanished."

"How do you know all this?" she asked.

"Infiltration" He noticed her eyes widen.

"You...you're on the inside? When did you... How...Why haven't you killed him yet!"

"First off, I only kill when the situation calls for it." He sounded insulted.

"It does call for it!" she exclaimed. Is he not getting what's at stake?

"Calm down doll face. Its a good thing you are not a Retrieval Specialist. You can't just go on a killing spree."

"Why...he's done it" she replied.

"Everything has to be carefully planned. One false move and its over. He is...how should I put this...getting rid of his liabilities if you catch my drift."

"He's killing his own men" she realized.

"Man doesn't take betrayal too kindly. After all, he spent time in the Black Dolphin Prison after he was branded as a traitor to his own country thanks to you, and you know how Russians feel about traitors. Execution is non-negotiable. He made a lot of enemy's. He can't afford another slip up. Little does he know, he's already slipped by trusting me which as you know is a very fatal mistake on his part."

"How did you get in?" she asked curious.

"My services were requested...to retrieve some priceless art piece from the 16th century in the black market, when I heard rumor about Blood Diamonds being secretly shipped into the U.S. to be sold. Naturally I followed the lead, remembering Vladimir's lust for Blood Diamonds." He notices her involuntary shudder but doesn't say anything about it and continues. "Once my suspicions were confirmed, lets just say I pulled a few extra strings and got his attention. Once I was in his circle, I started to blend. I found out he knew you were still alive and immediately set out to warn you." He finished.

"Why are you so calm about this? What else do you know?"

"Some of Vladimir's goons are conspiring against him. They want out." he answered.

"But how do you know that its not another trap to test their loyalty?"

"I don't... The only way out of a Russian Mob is death"

"So your idea is to get the goons to turn on each other, while you take out the Boss"

"In a matter of speaking, but of course nothing is that simple" He paused for a second and then continued "I'm keeping my eyes open so I can determine whose loyal and who is rebelling. There is a window to take him out. We just have to wait until it opens" She thought about that for a second. And something occurred to her.

"And he just happened to choose Portland?" She asked suspicious.

"Portland is one of a few locations that is low profile. Its easier to hideout here." She took everything in that he just told her, and then made a decision.

"I want in...What can I do?" she asked. He looked at her then.

"You want to go after him? I thought..."

"You said he knows I am alive...I don't want to give him the opportunity to come looking for me" she said with determination.

"You're not going to clue in your little gang of misfits?"

"No... because then they will want to go after him. Vladimir is too dangerous, I want him as far away from them as possible."

"He knows nothing about them" He reassured her.

"It needs to stay that way. I won't drag them into this mess I made."

"We both know that is not your only reason." He gave her a look, but then continued. "I am going to need more time to get things started...But If this starts to go south," he started

"I'll run" she finished.

* * *

This couldn't be happening. She didn't want to believe it. But she knew what she had to do what ever it takes to keep her family safe. She took a different route out of the park from which she came and made her way to her warehouse. She walked into the darkened room and sat in the middle of her bed. She took out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Parker?" The sound of her mentor's/father voice brought her a little piece of mind. Very little.

"Archie its happening. Vladimir is back, and he knows I am alive." She said shakily.

"What?...How do you know this?" she hesitated before answering.

"...Quinn"

"Ah...I see...that young man, is a snake."

"You hired him"

"Yes I did...To protect you back then. But I had no idea you were still in contact with him. However, I do suppose for the right amount of cash, he can be your best friend." he stated.

"Not everything is about money Archie. He has helped me a lot. You don't know the whole story"

"And that would that be?"

"Archie we don't have time...he is here not only hoping to find and get his revenge against me...but he is here to make a purchase."

"What kind of purchase?"

"Blood Diamonds" she heard him gasp.

"And Quinn told you all of this?" he sounded suspicious.

"Yes, he's...good at what he does" She wouldn't dare tell him that she knew he is on the inside.

"So are you and your team...Parker, tell them what is going on. They are your family" he insisted

"You all are my family and I can't lose either of you. He knows about you and who you are Archie...he doesn't know about them."

"Parker...you will lose a whole lot more if you don't"

"No...Vladimir has no reason to target them, and I am not going to give him one. Archie please get somewhere safe" He sighed

"He has no idea where you are?"

"According to Quinn, No" He snorted

"_Right According to Quinn._ Very well. I am going to start taking care of things on my end, in the meantime, act normal...well your normal. Once I am sure that my other family is safe, I will call you" She had to say something.

"Archie...Please be careful" She whispered

"You too." with that he hung up and she threw her cell phone on the bed.

Parker didn't realize how long she sat there in the dark until her phone brought her out of her musings, It was Sophie telling her to get to Nate's. It was another job. She looked at the time and realized that it was a quarter till 7 a.m. Had she really been sitting here that long? She stood up and realized that she was trembling. She wiped her palms on her pants, and forced herself to get back into 'Parker Mode'.

* * *

A/N: I would like to take time to let you all know that **Black Dolphin Prison** is an **ACTUAL** prison in Russia. I looked it up on Wikipedia and the types of criminals they lock up there is unreal not to mention their daily routines...just reading about it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Even today, it is still labeled as one of the most toughest prisons in Russia.

Also I don't really know much about **Blood Diamonds** except many people have been killed because of them. So I'm trying to make it work

Anyway thanks again for the reviews and all of the positives! Please keep the reviews coming!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh Its getting really intense guys! And two chapters in the same day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage. If I did, the show would run so long, that it would carry on to the next generation. HA!

* * *

It had been two whole weeks since she heard from either Archie or Quinn and it was starting to unnerve her. She was distancing herself more and more from the team in the short period of time.

She was more silent than usual during the briefings, and anytime Sophie or Hardison ask her if she was okay, she would snap at them insisting she was fine and immediately apologize afterwards. She would catch Eliot staring at her as if he was trying to read her mind, and she knew Nate was mentally noting her change in behavior but never called her on it. He knew she would come to him when she was ready to talk.

Their last con had gone without incident. Some jerkoff was swindling senior citizens out of their retirement money. After the job the Team would sit at the bar having their celebratory drinks as was their tradition.

She didn't really say more than one or two words, and would answer a question when it was asked. Sophie asked her again if she was okay and she replied "I'm just tired"

Which was true. She had not been sleeping and she didn't have much of an appetite these days. Anxiety will do that to you. After a while, Sophie offered to take her shopping with her, telling her that a new pair of shoes or an outfit would perk her right up. Parker just stared at her like she had two heads.

Sophie huffed and stated that she will just bring her something back, and left the bar. Nate and Eliot decided to back to the apartment and catch a game, but not without Nate placing a hand on her shoulder, silently telling her _'whenever your ready'_ before he left. That gesture only made her hurt more. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Thankfully none of this was seen by Hardison who was looking at something on his phone.

She sat staring out the window of McRorys bar lost in thought. Apparently Hardison had been trying to get her attention for a while.

"What? What Hardison?"

"Damn girl were you go just now?"

She snorted. "Obviously I was _here _Hardison I haven't _gone_ anywhere."

"That's not what I...you know what? Never mind". He wasn't even gonna try, so he just continued. "Listen I got these tickets to a show tonight and I..." he was interrupted

"Hardison, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Not here, on the roof"

"Why you gone push me?" he joked.

She gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes and said "No not this time". Without waiting, she headed upstairs to the he got to the roof, He found her sitting on the edge. He took a deep breath and carefully seated himself next to her. They sat in silence for almost three minutes before he finally spoke.

"Hey Parker, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Hardison" she began "we're friends, right?"

"Yea.." He wasn't sure where she was going with this but he dreaded the answer.

"I see you as my friend, no my best friend...but I can only be your friend" she said carefully.

He didn't know what to say to that "Wow...okay...uh"

"Hardison please, its not you" she began but he interrupted her.

"You're actually giving me the _'its not you its me' _speech"? he couldn't believe this.

"But it is me...Its not...I'm not a good person Hardison"

"Neither am I." he replied

"But you have good intentions, you've always had good intentions"

"Parker...Where is this coming from? Are you..." He started but she interrupted him.

"Please let me finish...you know I am not good at this and...and I have fun with you. You make me laugh and you teach me new stuff and you make me these cool gadgets."

_'Age of the geek'_ He thought solemnly. "What's the problem?" She sighed and looked down.

"I am...I'm screwed up. I'm damaged goods. I have a lot of baggage Hardison and you deserve more than that. I really like you and I don't want to lose you ever" Okay she was worrying him now.

"You won't lose me ma...I'm not going nowhere"

"I really hope you mean that. You mean a lot to me...you all do. I don't want you to hate me" Something is wrong. This wasn't like her. With Parker, you never knew what to expect but they all knew her well enough to know something was going on.

"Parker, there is nothing and I mean nothing that you could ever do to make me or the any of us hate you"

"I'm not so sure about that."

"What do you mean? Are you in some kind of trouble?" he frowned

"No! I mean no. Its Nothing" she cursed herself. He wasn't convinced, but didn't want to force her so he didn't press the matter any further. Instead, he decided to clear up some things.

"Parker, for the record, I meant what said. I like how you turned out. I don't think your damaged or screwed up." He smiled and then added "Now do I think you have a few screws loose? Hell yea!" at that she smiled.

"But no matter what you decide or what happens, I will always be your friend...And babe, we all have baggage." he finished with a comforting smile.

"Yeah but some bags are heavier than others" she stated barely above a whisper.

He wasn't sure what to make of that as they both just stared at the city below.

* * *

It was late in the evening when everyone else decided to call it a night. She was on her way home when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw it was blocked. She knew it was Quinn, and took a deep breath before answering.

"Yea?"

"Walk two blocks make a left, and then make a right into the first alley you see, and get in the car." With that he hung up.

Not wasting a moment she did as she was told and as soon as she hopped in and closed the car door, Quinn gestured for her to look in the back seat. When she did, her eyes got wide and her voice caught in her throat. She snapped her head around to him demanding an explanation. The look on his face made her heart jump out of her throat and he didn't have to tell her what she already knew.

Archie was dead.

* * *

A/N: OMG! I am leaving you guys with more questions than answers aren't I? Don't worry you'll get them...eventually. HA!

I am writing chapter 4! Please Review and thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and support. The fun is just getting started.

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage.

* * *

It's been two days since the teams last job and they had the weekend off. But now they were gathering for another job. Nate and Sophie were out meeting a client. Leaving Hardison and Eliot in the apartment with no signs of the blonde thief.

"I'm telling you man. Something is not right... Parker is not acting like herself." Hardison was still reeling on his and Parker's conversation two days prior.

"What exactly is_ 'herself'"? _Eliot asked popping open a beer. Hardison gave him a look.

"Seriously? Now is not the time. Man look, I tried calling her all weekend no answer, I tried texting her and she didn't respond. I tracked her ear bud and its been sitting in the same spot for two days! No activity."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe she wanted some time to herself?" He was not about to tell Hardison that he went to her warehouse to check up on her, and to several of the tallest buildings in the city to see if she was doing one of her _'test runs'_. Only to come up empty handed like he did.

Nate and Sophie walked in from meeting their client.

"Ok Hardison..." Before he could tell the hacker to _'run it'_, he immediately noticed that his crew was lacking a thief. "Parker's not here?"

"Do you see her?" He frowned at Eliot's remark, but answered anyway.

"No...but then again, she always did have that ability to just appear" As soon as he said this, his phone rang.

"Well speak of the devil" Hardison said.

"You don't even know if it's her." Eliot glared at him.

Ignoring the two, he looked at the caller id. Although it was an unknown number, he answered anyway.

"Hello?" There was a brief silence before the caller answered. He recognized the voice immediately.

"Parker...where are you? What? Parker...Parker, slow down. What do you mean you quit?" They all looked up at him the minute he said Parker's name. Hardison, springing into action immediately went to his laptop and began to track the signal. Nate made a gesture with his hand, telling him to wait a minute. Eliot and Sophie stood up as well.

"Parker talk to me...What's wrong? No...No, don't hang up. Listen to me...whatever trouble your in, no matter what it is, you know we will help." The team continued to listen on.

"Parker...Parker don't...I'll have Hardison track you and Eliot drag you back here you know I will do it." He sounded desperate now and this was not boding well with the rest of them.

"Ok...look I will make you a deal. I'll come wherever you are ALONE." At this he looked at the rest of them, and then continued. "And we will talk. No ear buds, no microphones, no cameras, just you and me. And if we can't solve whatever this is...I'll let you go." _'Until we figure out something else'_ he didn't tell her that last part. "I give you my word Parker...trust me?" He awaited until she ended the conversation and placed his phone in his pocket. Without a second's pause, he grabbed his jacket as the other's looked on waiting for him to explain. Sophie was the first to break the silence.

"Nate what's going on?" She asked

"Yeah man don't keep us in the dark what the hell was that about?" Hardison added

"Nate..." Eliot began and Nate looked at all of them before replying.

"Guys...Listen to me very carefully, something's has Parker spooked and she's hiding."

"On it I'll track the signal" Hardison said

"No! besides I am positive that she has switched locations by now."

"Damn" Hardison cursed. He forgot how fast she was. One thing he learned about Parker was that if she did not want to be found, she wouldn't be.

"What the hell is going on? What did she say?" Eliot asked.

"She didn't say anything. She just gave me some instructions."

"How do we know she is not being held captive?" Eliot asked and Sophie gasped.

"Parker held captive?" he gave them all a look "Besides, she is not I am sure of it."

"Nate...I don't like this" Sophie stated worriedly.

"None of us do." Eliot said crossing his arms.

"Look just sit here and wait..." He began but was interrupted.

"You seriously think we just gone sit here? While Parker is in...what or wherever she's in and you could be possibly walking into a trap?" Eliot argued.

"Yeah man Eliot's right...Look just give me a minute and..." Hardison started but Nate stopped him.

"No...I promised her I would come alone. Trust me on this...Wait for me to contact you..." At their looks he frowned. "I m serious. No tracking Hardison. Eliot, no lurking." They reluctantly agreed.

"Nate...if there is trouble..." Sophie began

"All I have to do is call one of your phones, Hardison will track it, and you all will be there before I can blink" He assured them

"Damn straight" Hardison agreed.

"Sophie contact our client and let them know that there is going to be a slight delay" He told her.

"Be careful Nate...and bring Parker back." Sophie said

"I will"

* * *

Parker instructed him to get to a payphone five miles away from McRorys, and call the number she contacted him on. Let it ring five times and hang up. He did as she asked and when she called back, she gave him coordinates, instead of an actual address, with two extra numbers. It didn't take him long to figure out that the coordinates were to a hotel and that the two extra numbers were the floor and room number. When he got to her door, he knocked three times as per her instructions. When she opened the door, nothing could prepare him for the state she was in.

Parker was a wreck, her eyes were red and puffy, and she looked like she hadn't had much sleep. She looked tired, scared, and vulnerable. This was not the Parker he knew. She quickly let him in and shut the door.

The room was simple enough. As soon as you walk in there is a sitting area and a door that lead to the bedroom and bathroom. They both took a seat on the couch.

"Parker...what happened? What the hell is going on?" He asked and she gestured for him to keep his voice down. She took a deep breath and answered him.

"Archie...He's dead...and it's all my fault." She paused. Actually saying the words out loud for the first time, made it more real. She didn't really have time to process it.

"What you mean your fault? What happened?" he asked. He couldn't believe it Archie Leech was dead? Sure he hadn't really liked the guy, but he meant something to Parker.

"He was murdered...I'm in danger and if I stay..."She closed her eyes and bit her lip before continuing. "I can't let what happened to Archie, happen to you, to any of you...I won't. I have to leave" She finished. He reached over and grabbed her hand making her look at him.

"What danger?... And Parker, why are whispering?"

Before she could answer, a figure appeared in the bedroom doorway and softly said "Mommy?"

* * *

**A/N: Bet you all didn't see THAT coming did ya? ^0^**

**Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: My, My, My, aren't you all impatient? LOL. My dear readers, patience is a virtue. (smiles evilly). Don't worry we will get there. The foundation has to be built first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage.

* * *

_***Flashback 2 Days Earlier***_

_Quinn gestured for her to look in the back seat. When she did, her eyes got wide and her voice caught in her throat. Her daughter lay in the backseat sleeping. She snapped her head around to him demanding an explanation. He started the car, and they took off._

_"Quinn...how...what" She couldn't speak, all of her fears were slowly being revealed._

_"Her bags are in the trunk, one of which is full of cash..." He quickly stated_

_"What happened?" She was in shock...everything was moving too fast._

_"Vladimir, sent his some of his goons to track down Archie...I tried to get there in time. They destroyed the place. I don't know what they were looking for, If they were looking for anything. I heard they questioned Archie about your whereabouts and he wouldn't give you up. My guess is that he had Archie killed, to try to draw you out. By the time I got to him, he was at deaths door. He told me where she was and that all of her bags were in his car." He answered gripping the wheel._

_"Did she..." He knew what she was going to ask and shook his head._

_"No... I shielded her from it." He saw her release whatever breath, she was holding and continued __"Look, I don't mean to sound cruel, but you don't have time to grieve right now. You need to get your daughter somewhere safe. The only way you can go after Vladimir now is if you tell your team."_

_"I...I don't want them to end up like..." She choked she couldn't even say his name right then. "I...need to get some things from my warehouse." she stared straight ahead._

_"Fine, and get rid of that cell phone and anything else on you that can be traced. And take this one. Just in case." He handed her a new phone._

_He made a quick stop to her warehouse and she was in and out in fifteen seconds. She had a box, a duffle bag, and what looked like a stuffed rabbit. He drove her ten miles outside the city to a hotel. He carried the sleeping child concealed from view, and what bags he could carry upstairs. Once they got to her room, He placed the little girl on the bed walked back out into the living area of the small suite._

_"Lay low and if anything changes, or you make any decisions contact me." he said and she nodded._

_"I will" she reached up and hugged him "Thank you... for everything." He hugged her back and after a minute he pulled away._

_"Don't make it weird" he smirked and headed towards the door. He looked back and said __"I'll be in touch." she nodded and he walked out the door._

_As soon as he left, she sunk down onto the floor and let a few tears fall "Archie...I'm so sorry"_

_***End Flashback***_

* * *

Nathan Ford; the teams mastermind, leader, and friend was not easy to render speechless. But somehow, Parker has done so. He sat staring at the little girl in the doorway, wondering if he had one too many, because there is no way that the child that was standing before them, referred to Parker as _'Mommy'._

Parker immediately got off of the couch to soothe the child. He watched as she knelt down to the little girls level, reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, and speak to her in hushed tones. He saw the child give Parker a small smile as she placed a kiss on top of her head. Parker then picked her up, held her close and took her back into the bedroom. The entire scene made him think of his son. Sadness and longing starting to build up inside of him. He was so engrossed with his own thoughts, he didn't notice when Parker came back into the room and sat next to him. A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his musings.

"So...you...you're a" He cleared his throat. So she finished for him

"A mother? Yes" He just blinked

"You. Have. A. Child?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes Nate...I conceived, carried, and gave birth to a baby" She stated slowly. If it weren't for the circumstances, she would be amused by his reaction.

"I need a drink." He said after a minute. She sat back and crossed her arms

"Your sitting next to the mini bar." She watched as he poured himself a drink. His mind was going a million miles a minute. After he took a shot, he turned to look at her.

"I...don't understand how..."She snorted interrupting him.

"I'm pretty sure you know how"

"Parker..." He rubbed his eyes.

"Look, I am taking a huge risk right now because you wanted answers, and you deserve that much." She said sitting up.

"Yea...and the only thing I got was more questions. Parker why didn't you tell me?" She looked away from him

"Because, of my lifestyle." _'and my past'_ she thought.

"Parker look...lets just go back to my apartment..." she interrupted him.

"No! no one can know about Lizzie! Its bad enough that you know." A little startled by her out burst, he went to try a different approach.

"Her name is Lizzie?" He asked and she nodded.

"It's actually Elizabeth, but I call her Lizzie."

"How old is she? Two, three...?"

"Three an a half. She...she was six months old when we first started working together." She took a breath "Archie...helped me take care of her when I was working. He was her grandpa" She smiled sadly.

"But...what about his...uh...his '_real'_ family?" He was reluctant to add the last part. That was one of the reasons he didn't really like the guy. He should have taken Parker in when she was younger. She just gave a small smile.

"They don't know anything about me or Lizzie." At his questioning glance, she continued. "Archie lived alone. When I wasn't working, or when he would go see his family, or his family would come visit...Lizzie would be with me." Her smile left her face when she saw his frown, and finished. "Nate I am not offended. My daughter means more to me than anything. I can't lose her. I won't. I will do anything to keep her safe. And that means the less people know about her the better."

He could understand where she was coming from _'parent wise', _wanting to protect your child. But she had a team, a family.

"Parker, you're not alone. I know Archie was helping you but...but he's gone now." She wrapped her arms around herself and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know that is not something you want to hear but...I...we will help you with Lizzie. I meant it when I said we're family. You know we will keep you both safe. And whoever it is you're running from, will be taken care of." She shook her head and stood up.

"But Nate...you don't understand...I can't it's too risky." She began pacing. "I can't put any of you in danger! No...I'm better off running." She tried to convince herself. Nate stood up as well.

"And then what Parker? You'll be on the run for the rest of you're life? Why are you so reluctant to tell the team?" She started to say something but he stopped her. "And don't say its for our safety!" He grabbed her shoulders to stop her from pacing to look him in the eye. "I know there is something else! What aren't you telling me?"

"Nate...Eliot is her father!"

* * *

A/N: Oh, me and these damn cliffhangers! I am so sorry I just can't help myself! LOL. But a least some of the questions were answered...that's something right?

Anyway, Please review there is still more ahead!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I can't thank you all enough! So as a reward I am posting this chapter and 7 today! So...Let the story telling begin...

Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage.

* * *

He stared at her, hands still grasping her shoulders and blinked once, twice, and a third time just to be sure he was still awake. He let go of her and took a step back never once taking his eyes off of her. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. He reached for his drink and drowned it, feeling that familiar burn going down his throat.

"You...You...and...Eliot?" He couldn't believe this.

"Yes"

"Eliot...Spencer?" She nods and He pours him self another drink and drowns it before turning back to look at her.

"I don't understand Parker...you two barely get along! He doesn't act as if you two..." She interrupted him.

"He obviously doesn't know." She said.

"Yes obviously...but neither of you even dropped a hint that you share a past." She snorted

"What past? We met at a hotel bar during a really bad storm, and rode it out...literally"

Nate chokes on his drink and she smiled. "I could have drawn up that conclusion my self Parker...So when we all came together for the first time you recognized Eliot but he didn't recognize you"

"It was dark, the hotel's electricity was working on back up generators because of the storm and I was a brunette with green eyes. Besides you honestly think he remembers every woman he's ever slept with? I wouldn't be surprised if he just walks by them on a day to day basis!" She crossed her arms. She wasn't jealous...far from it.

Nate coughs "Well that's his call, but Parker, there is a child." She sat back down.

"Yea...and out of all those other women, I am the one he knocks up, lucky me." she sighs and added "I am lucky though." The thought of her daughter always brought a smile to her face. She looks at him and continues. "Lizzie...she has a smile that lights up a room. I know I don't really understand social interactions all that well but she...changed a lot in me."

"Children will do that to you..." He agreed and then asked the million dollar question. "Why didn't you ever tell Eliot?"

"Nate...you know why." Seeing that was best that he move on, he dropped the subject... for now." Lets get back to that other matter" She nodded.

"I will tell you what ever you want to know, but I don't even know where to start."

"Start from the beginning" She looked at him and took a deep breath before she began her tale.

"OK...I had just finished a job, and I had decided to pay Archie a visit. He seemed worried about something and he wasn't acting like himself."

"So Archie started all of this..." _Typical_, He thought to himself.

"Don't say it like that Nate...I owed him everything. I could never repay him for what he has done for me. I asked him to tell me what was wrong but he wouldn't talk to me. It took some convincing before he finally gave in. It turns out that He owed a debt to Nikolay Vladimir , a Russian warlord."

"What did he do to owe him?"

"I didn't ask...it didn't matter. Archie wasn't equipped to do the job that Vladimir wanted him to do."

"You mean he was too old" She gave him a look.

"I would never say that to him...but yea. I wanted to help him. Archie said that the only way that he would let me do this, is if I disguised myself. Vladimir wasn't pleased that Archie wouldn't be doing the job himself, but he vouched for me and guaranteed the job would get done with his supervision and guidance. Long story short, the job was a success. Archie's debt to Vladimir had been paid." She finished

"I see...but that doesn't explain why Vladimir is after you."

"A few weeks later, I was contacted for a job. The reward for this theft was too good to pass up, so I took it. I thought it was just another job. When I went to collect my money, it turned out that the person who hired me was Vladimir. He said that he admired my skills and that he wanted me to work for him. I declined."

"He then asked if I would do a small job for him...just one. He wanted me to steal some diamonds for him, and offered to pay me triple the amount I just received. I never could resist money and a challenge, so I said yes."

"And so begins your involvement with a warlord." Nate added.

"We all have done things we wish we could take back. The diamonds were in seven different locations so it would take a while. It wasn't until I was finishing up the last job, that I realized that these diamonds were no ordinary diamonds...they were blood diamonds, but the damage had already been done. Nate...people were dying because of me." She said sadly.

"Parker its not your fault. If He hadn't hired you, he would have gotten someone else to do it. Either way, there would have been fatalities." He told her.

"I had to do something...I called Archie...and told him what was going on. Saying he was pissed, was an understatement. Archie told me to get out while I still could and disappear, but I couldn't just leave. I had to fix what I had done. I was not a murderer and Vladimir was not going to make me into one."

"Parker...you didn't kill anyone"

"Not directly, but its just as bad. I wasn't going to let him get away with this. Archie warned me that taking on Vladimir would be suicide, but agreed to help me anyway. While he didn't get directly involved..."

"Of course he didn't" '_Typical'_ he thought to himself. Parker ignored his comment and continued.

"He hired a Retrieval Specialist to help me."

"Anybody I know?" He raised up his drink and she took a deep breath before answering.

"Uh...Quinn" He stopped in mid-sip to look at her.

"What? The same guy who was hired by Sterling to help blow our cover? You two know each other?"

"Yes...Quinn and I...kept in touch over the years...sort of. He was doing his job just like we were...besides, I confronted him about that and he assured me that he didn't know I was involved otherwise he wouldn't have taken it...Which I knew he was half telling the truth, because he wanted to get a shot at going toe to toe with Eliot Spencer...I guess its a _'Hitter thing'_" Nate just shook his head. he couldn't argue with that, after all none of them could resist a challenge.

"Continue.."

"I came up with a plan to stop Vladimir. In order for my plan to work perfectly, I had to take a huge risk. After all, once the plan was complete, He made a lot of enemy's, his organization was brought down, he was branded as a traitor to his own country, and sentenced to life in the Black Dolphin Prison."

"What was the risk?" He asked

"The risk, I...I put myself in the line of fire. I had to introduce myself to some very dangerous people. But it was worth it and in the end, I wanted him to know that it was me who set him up. So in order the get rid of that loose end and make sure that his extras or some of my acquaintances didn't come after me, Quinn had to fake my death."

"So, everyone in that circle assumed you were dead."

"What ever Quinn did, it was very convincing, and I didn't want to know. After that...Quinn pulled some strings and got me out of the city while he finished up his project." At his nod, she continued

"After everything that went on with Vladimir and me almost dying...I was on an adrenalin high. I tried everything to shake the edge off. I jumped off of a building, stole a car and even tried stealing some art but I was still on edge. Eventually I ended up at a local airport. I was supposed to take the next flight out but then a storm blew in. The weather was so bad that the flights were cancelled. So I got a room at a hotel near by, and went to the bar. That is where I met Eliot." Now he understood.

"After the thing with Eliot, I got back into the states, got rid of the contact lenses and cut my hair so my blonde hair could start growing back." She sighed "I tried to get back into my routine, but something was off. Whenever I stood close to a ledge I got nauseous. Some of the foods that I really liked, I couldn't stand to be around. I found my self eating weird things like waffles topped with sweet and sour sauce." She made a face."I began sleeping more than usual and I would get sick every morning. I didn't understand what was happening to me...until I went to see a local doctor only to find out I was pregnant, and the rest is history." She finished.

"Okay... That explains back then... but what about now?" He asked

"What do you mean?"

"So how did you end up here in this Hotel and why.?" He clarified.

"Remember that phone call a few weeks ago? When we finished the Décor Job?" At his nod, she continued. "That was Quinn. I went to meet him and that's when he told me that Vladimir was in the U.S. Archie was supposed to get he and Lizzie out of town so Quinn and I could go after him."

"You and Quinn" He gave her a look.

"I didn't want to involve the team. But Vladimir got to Archie and everything changed." She looked down. And something struck him.

"Lizzie was with Archie when he...was attacked?" He didn't want to think that Lizzie witnessed anything.

"...Yes" She knew what he meant, she had feared the same thing at first too.

"Did she?" He didn't have to finish...she knew what he wanted to ask.

"No...Archie and I taught her a special game. We would tell her to go hide in a specific area, just in case, and she would not come out no matter what unless one of us told her to."

"That's smart...So how did you get your daughter?"

"Quinn...he...uh...got a tip and didn't get there in time. When he got there it was too late. Before Archie died he told him where she was. He shielded her from...everything and brought both of us here." She explained

"So Quinn infiltrated Vladimir's organization..." Her eyes got wide.

"I...I..didn't say that..." She didn't want to blow Quinn's cover that would ruin everything.

"Parker...its fine. We could use that, and if You really trust that guy..." She interrupted him.

"Quinn can be an ass, but yeah...I trust him. He has done a lot for me...he could have just brought me back to the states when Archie sent him, but he didn't. He stayed the whole six months it took to bring down Vladimir. He even tracked down Vladimir when he escaped and he didn't have to, and he..."

"Ok Parker I get it." He rubbed his eyes. _'Question is, where do we go from here?'_

* * *

A/N: Okay...now we know how Parker got involved with Vladimir and a hint of her history with Eliot...don't worry you will get the whole story...just not now. I tried to do a *flashback* for this chapter instead of so much dialogue, but it wasn't working.

Enough of my rambling. Please review! The rest of the team comes back in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Same day as promised! Thank you guys for the continued support! Don't worry you will have more detail on how Eliot and Parker met...but not yet. All good things come to those who wait...

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage.

* * *

Nate sat in deep thought, while Parker went to go check on Lizzie. He was still in the process of going over everything he was told. Parker has a daughter...with Eliot, Archie is dead, she has a connection with Eliot's rival, and a vengeful Russian. Mix everything together and you have one screwed up cocktail. To be frank...this Vladimir character was the least of his worries. He wasn't sure how his team was going to function with their '_newest little addition'_. But they would make it work. This was life altering, especially for a certain thief and hitter. His head was starting to throb. He had to get a handle on the situation and fast. The dynamics were a priority.

He could understand Parker's fear. He wasn't angry with Parker. Nor was he one to judge. As far as Vladimir goes, hell they all have someone after them. They could take down this prick...that he has no doubt about. He needs to get the team involved and they need to be more invisible so they can plan.

He watched Parker come out of the room and she was not alone. He looked up at Parker with questioning eyes and she smiled.

"Lizzie wanted to say hi" She told him.

Nate smiled at the little girl. The resemblance was undeniable. She looked like Parker, but defiantly had some of Eliots features. She had blond hair like her mother but a shade darker and thick, like Eliots hair. Her eyes were blue like her father's and she had his ears and face shape. She was a pretty girl.

He smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Hi...I'm Nate"

"Hi...Nate. My name is Elizabeth Abbigail Spencer but mommy calls me Lizzie" Nate looked at Parker briefly and then back to the little girl.

"Nice to meet you Lizzie" She smiled and shook his hand

"Mommy say's you're really smart" He chuckled

"Well I like to think so..." Parker smiled at her daughter, stooped down to her level, and spoke in a soft voice.

"Hey... I think your cartoon is back on. So while you're watching it, can you help mommy out and put your dolls back in your bag?" The little girl smiled and nodded.

"O.K. Are we leaving?" Before she could say anything Nate answered.

"Uh...yes we are going to go meet some more friends" Parker looked sharply at him.

"O.K!" without waiting she ran back into the bedroom. When she was out of earshot, he looked at Parker.

"Spencer? You gave her his last name?" She gave him a look and shrugged

"He introduced himself to me as Eliot Spencer so I went with it. Besides, I honestly would rather forget mine... and Leech?...No." She shuddered. She loved Archie sure...but Leech was a bad name.

"What is your last name? He asked arching a brow.

"Nice try...What are you doing telling her '_we are going to meet some more friends?'_" She glared at him.

"Would you have rather I said '_friends and daddy'_?" Ignoring her look he continued. "I'm taking action Parker. We can handle Vladimir. We took down Moreau didn't we?" She shook her head

"Vladimir makes Moreau look like Santa Claus" she replied.

"We can handle him...Parker. From what you told me, there is a mole and he doesn't know about us and that gives us the advantage. So what we are going to do now head back to the Apartment..." She interrupted him

"No Nate. We can't risk it. It is not just me. I don't know where Vladimir's goons are or what they look like. Quinn was very discreet about getting us here and he want's me to give him an update when I made a move." He thought about it for a second and sighed. She was right.

"Fine...call him." He rubbed his eyes for what had to be the third time today.

"And tell him what? You haven't told me where we are going."

"Yes I was getting to that. He picks out his phone and dials Sophie"

* * *

Back at Nate's Apartment, the rest of the team sat rather impatiently, waiting for the masterminds call. Getting fed up with the silence, Hardison stood up and went to his laptop.

" That's it...Its been too long since we heard anything from Nate...I'm tracking his cell." Hardison began tapping away at his laptop but Sophie grabbed his shoulder.

"Hardison he said...to wait" she told him. and they both heard Eliot growl.

"Damn what he said! He can be in danger as well as Parker. And since when do we listen to him when he runs off by himself anyway?" Eliot said. Before she could retort, her cell phone rang.

"Nate? Thank God! We are on the way!" She grabbed her keys when Nate's voice stopped her.

"_No!...Sophie put me on speaker_." She stopped Hardison and Eliot and did as he asked.

"We are all here Nate...are you ok? Did you find Parker?" She said

"_We're both fine. She is with me. Now Hardison, I need you to create an alias, and discreetly purchase a house big enough for all of us. We are going to be stationed there for a while" _He instructed

"We?...A safe house? Why the hell do we need a safe house?" Eliot frowned. Nate ignored him and continued

"_Get us something preferably 30 miles outside the city, fully furnished and Hardison... don't over do it."_

"Excuse me...don't over do it? I'm Alec Hardison I do it big or don't do it at all." Glaring at Hardison, Eliot spoke.

"Nate...what the hell is going on? Who is after Parker?"

_"Eliot just do it...I promise everything will be explained, but now we need to move fast. Hardison text me the address and we will all meet there two hours before sunrise. Make sure you all take different routes_."There was a slight pause before he spoke again_"...Uh Sophie?"_

"I'll pack you bag" He didn't have to elaborate, she knew what he needed.

"Eww...you're touching his draws now...ya'll nasty." Hardison made a face.

"_Hardison..."_ Nate said warningly.

"Fine man...geez I am almost done."

"_Good text me address..."_ There was a click signaling that he hung up.

"What no thank you? Not even a goodbye? Some people are just rude." Hardison shook his head

"Hurry the hell up Hardison" Eliot growled as he walks away.

"Man shut up... don't you have a bag to pack? And don't forget your hair dryer and flat iron, we all know you have one!" He didn't have a chance to duck, as an almost empty orange soda bottle was chucked at his head.

"Not cool man...not cool." He grumbled while rubbing his head.

* * *

Pocketing his phone, he looked at Parker. "Hardison should be texting me the address any minute..." He paused for a brief second and said. "Parker you know you're going to have to tell Eliot... its the right thing to do."

"I thought I was doing the right thing...I was protecting her. Not from Eliot...but this life. Nate, I am scared for Lizzie. The more people that know about her, the more danger she is going to be in. I have prices on my head and so does Eliot."

"Exactly my point. _You and Eliot_ are her parents. Lizzie will be protected much better with the both of you. The two of you, are a force to be reckoned with when you are together. That's why I pair the two of you off on majority of the jobs." She snorted

"And here I thought it was because you were hoping that eventually one of us would kill the other." He smiled

His phone beeped breaking the silence

"Okay Hardison has the location...So text Quinn this address and tell him that we will brief the team, and we will figure out what to do from there." She nodded. After she sent the message, he immediately replied _'Good...keep me posted'._

"So...let's get you both packed so we can get out of here" He said.

"But Nate..."

"Parker, it will be fine...I promise. We'll leave in about two hours. That way the hotel lobby is empty because most of the employees will have gone home. We will leave the same way you did when you came in and we will get there before they do. That way you will have time to get her settled. Once everyone gets situated, we will brief the team so we can start coming up with a plan." At her worried glance he added "We will leave Lizzie's paternity out of the equation until..."

"...until I talk to Eliot." She sighed...she was not looking forward to that conversation. She didn't even want to imagine his reaction.

"Parker listen...whatever happens, no matter what I will stand behind you we will get through this. Everything will be fine." He gave her a genuine smile, which she returned.

"For the record...I think you have done a great job with her so far...she's beautiful Parker you should be proud."

"I am...Thank you Nate."

* * *

A/N: Okay...Nate knows everything and the foundation has been set. Sorry for the delay...but getting ready for the fall semester is tedious! This is my last year and then I can get my Degree yay!

Please leave a review. Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I would like to acknowledge that one of my lovely reviewers pointed out that Eliot wouldn't be so reckless. That was going to be explained in this chapter...so shhh! I felt that Nate didn't need to know **all** the dirty details! LOL! Anyway I do read my reviews and take everything in to consideration. So thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage...

* * *

Exiting the hotel was simple. Nate took all of their possessions out to his car with Parker in tow, while keeping his personal awareness in check. As he loaded the car, Parker climbed in the back seat holding on to her sleeping child and they sped off. He had been driving for almost three hours before they finally reached the location. The house itself was secluded...but nice. One would have to steer off the road in order to see it. There were a lot of trees for privacy purposes and you could look out into the ocean. Very discreet.

They still had a couple of hours before the others arrived so Parker took Lizzie to one of the rooms, and with the promise of pancakes from Nate, Lizzie went back to sleep without a fuss. She walked back to the living room area and Nate told her to get some sleep. He assured her everything would be fine. Deciding that he was right and she wasn't going to win this round, she nodded, and went back into her room and crawled in bed next to her daughter.

* * *

After he grabbed his bag of _goods _from the car that he took from the mini bar back at the hotel, Nate went into the living room, swallowed a shot, and took a seat on the couch. He still had a good two hours before they showed up so he set his alarm on his phone for one hour and fell asleep. He had a rude awakening when he heard a bag slam onto the coffee table, jerking him out of his slumber. He looked up to find a certain Retrieval Specialist standing above him, arms crossed and glaring.

"Seriously?... Eliot what the hell?" He asked sitting up rubbing his eyes

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to let your guard down, let alone sleep when you're on the run?" Before Nate could answer him , Hardison made his presence known.

"Well...that explains why you're so damn grouchy all the time." The hacker stated.

"Shut up Hardison." Eliot growled. Sophie walked in and dropped her bags down, took a seat next to Nate, and eyed the place with appreciation.

"Nice place Hardison" She complemented.

"Finally, some appreciation...You know something Sophie, you the only one..." the hacker didn't get to finish, because he was interrupted by an irritated Nate.

"Can you all just keep your voices down? Parker...is sleeping." While that was one of his reasons; after all Parker had looked as if she was about to pass out at any second, he didn't want a certain three year old to be woken up and draw attention just yet. Eliot just growled.

"Well, why don't I go wake '_sleeping beauty'_ so she can explain what the hell is going on!" He started to head toward the back when Nate stopped him.

"Eliot...calm down and just wait. Trust me" Before Eliot could retort, Sophie spoke.

"Nate.. all you have been asking us to do is wait...and then you drag us out here in the middle of nowhere and we don't know why" she said.

"Look man, we are all worried about Parker. We just want to know what's going on" Hardison added.

"I do not like surprises, or being kept in the dark. I need to know what's going on at all times so I can do my damn job and keep you all alive! Why the hell wouldn't she tell us she's in trouble? Huh? Answer me that! Screw this...I'll ask her myself while I'm knocking some sense into her" the hitter stated. He wouldn't actually hit her, he was just pissed off at the situation, and he thought they had an understanding. He knew something was off with her and had been trying to get in touch with her. Knowing he would see her at their next briefing, he had decided that he would corner her then. But she never showed. Which brings them back to today, at six in the damn morning in the middle of nowhere.

_'Eliot doesn't know anything yet and he is already about to smash a wall. Best give him something_ _to do' _Nate thought to himself_._" Eliot...let Parker sleep, she is exhausted. There will be plenty of time for questions and yelling and so on. In the meantime, why don't we stock up on food and supplies? Hardison, while you two are gone, find out everything you can about Nikolay Vladimir." Eliot furrowed his brow at that name, trying to place it. Pretending he didn't notice , Nate finished. "I trust that you two will be on alert for anything out of the ordinary..."at their looks he sighed. "Look, Parker is the one they are looking for not us. She needs to keep a low profile."

"Who the hell is _they_?...And since when is her being invisible a problem?" Eliot crossed his arms

Nate just sat there silent for a moment before he stood up, smiled and turned to Eliot "Make sure you get ingredients for pancakes." With that, he walked out the room, leaving Eliot and the rest of the team silent, until Hardison broke it.

"What the hell?"

* * *

A nightmare shook Parker awake few hours later. Panting and out of breath, she felt around for her daughter but felt no sign of her. Panicking, she hopped out of and checked under the bed, the bathroom and the closet, before running through the house calling out her name. She didn't get to the second hallway because Nate came out of nowhere and grabbed her struggling form.

"Parker?...Parker...calm down Lizzie is fine. She is in the living room with Sophie." It took her a minute to register his words.

"S...Sophie?" She was still a bit groggy.

"Yes...the rest of the team arrived a couple of hours ago. Hardison and Eliot went back out to go get food and some other things, and Lizzie wandered out of your room and ran into me while I was speaking with Sophie." He noticed she was still panting and gently rubbed her shoulder. "Relax...Parker, she's fine"

"No...I believe you I just..." she looked out to see the sun. and it dawned on her "I have been asleep all this time!" Her eyes went wide.

"Parker...you were exhausted. You didn't miss anything. Lizzie woke up about 30 minutes before you and wondered into the living room where I was talking to Sophie. Eliot and Hardison, went back out to the store about an hour ago they should be back any minute." He assured her.

"Eliot and Hardison haven't seen Lizzie yet?" He shook his head_ 'no' _and she went on. "What did you tell Sophie?"

"I didn't say anything but that you were fine and we have a big job to plan. That's when Lizzie made an appearance and decided to introduce herself." Parker's breath hitched.

"She...she didn't say her whole name did she? She has a habit of doing that." He shook his head and chuckled.

"She was about to, but I finished for her...You should have seen the look on Sophie's face." Parker released her breath she was holding.

"Oh good...you know how keen Sophie is, she would have figured it out before I had a chance to say anything."

"Yea...I don't think she would just blurt it out Parker."

"I know. I am not saying that, but I bet she is trying to figure it out right now."

"She doesn't have much to go on Parker" She snorted.

"Nate, we are talking about_ 'Sophie'_ she will find a way" Nate just shook his head.

"Right...well I will send Sophie back here with Lizzie and she can help you two freshen up, and by the time you finish, the boys should be back and we will have breakfast. Call it '_a calm before the storm.'" _Taking time to catch her breath she nodded.

* * *

Sophie came into the room holding Lizzie's hand and on site of her mother, the little girl ran and embraced her mother in a big hug. Sophie just stared in awe.

"Hi mommy! Guess what?... we will have pancakes!" Parker picked her up and smiled at the excitement in her daughter's eyes.

"Really?...wow...okay, so go get your bag so you can get ready." she nods as Parker let her down, and goes to search through her bags, leaving the two adults alone. Sophie looked at Parker a little awkwardly and she sighed.

"Parker...I"

"What? Whatever it is, just say it." Parker stated smile now gone.

"I am just...shocked...I never would have guessed...I am just trying to wrap my head around this."

"Yea well... Nate was drinking when I told him so...you are taking it a little better than he did."

"Can I ask...about her...you know...father?" Sophie asked curiously. Parker looked away.

"You can, doesn't mean I'll answer" she then sighed "Look, I met the guy at a hotel bar."

"I...see" Parker saw her expression and immediately frowned.

"Don't do that Sophie" Parker stated in a low tone.

"I'm not doing anything" Sophie held up her hands and Parker sighed.

"Sophie, we have known each other for four years now, and you're giving me that same look that you give Nate when he drinks too much."

"Parker...I'm not judging you." Parker crossed her arms "I'm not. I swear, I wouldn't do that to you. But you have to admit this is a lot to take in, and we don't even know the whole story yet" Sophie finished and Parker understood...a little.

"Yea well...Archie... gave me that look when he first found out I was pregnant. He gave me a good two-day lecture...that wasn't fun. So I am going to tell you like I told him...Don't ever buy foreign condoms...Lizzie is living proof that they don't work. We went through a whole box of twelve in a day and a half!" Sophie's eyes went wide and she blushed.

"Oh my god Parker..." Seeing Sophie's expression, she decided it was time for a little fun; even if it was the truth.

"What? I was worked up and apparently so was he..." Parker smiled

"Well... " she cleared her throat. "Good for you Parker...that must have been some experience." She noticed Parker look away as if remembering.

"You have no idea" She was loving this. She didn't think Sophie could get any redder. Sophie decided that it was best that she change the subject.

"So what...what was it like?" Sophie asked.

"The sex?" Parker watched Sophie's eyes widen again.

"What?...No! Jesus Parker! The pregnancy..." Parker thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Honestly? Wasn't a fan of the weight gain, or the fact that I couldn't work, I was hungry all the time...the labor and childbirth? Well...let's just say that I would rather take a bullet to both of my knees" She saw Sophie visibly shudder and she explained "I didn't have any drugs for the pain. I had a...what they call it? _'A home_ _birth_'." She still saw the look in Sophie's eyes and added. "But...Everyone is not the same, at least that is what that midwife said." She smiled and looked over to where Lizzie that was rummaging through her bags. Sophie followed her line of sight and smiled herself. "Everything else, was amazing. Watching my stomach grow and holding her after she was born...It was worth it in the end" She said it so softy, that it would seem she was saying it to herself.

Both women watched the little girl drag a pink bag over to them so Parker could help her find her clothes. Sophie cleared her throat getting Parker's attention.

"Do you want me to...help you with Lizzie while you wash up?"

"Sure...I am going to help her with her bath and wash her hair and I will send her out."

"Okay...I'll wait right here" She watched Parker disappear into the bathroom. She let out a breath she didn't realize that she was holding and recalled what Parker just said to her. _'A whole box of twelve condoms in a day and a half? My god.'_

* * *

A/N: I would like to refer to this Chapter as a** calm before the storm.** I am trying to balance school and My fanfiction, and from what I am looking at so far, it should not be a problem.

Anyway, Please leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:OMG I did not mean to keep you guys waiting! Thank you for all the reviews and the continued support. Positive feedback is motivation!

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage

* * *

Parker sat in the kitchen staring at her phone. She'd just found out that Archie's body had been discovered and according to the media, the forensic specialist found no evidence of foul play and ruled it as a suicide. If that wasn't enough, she had just recieved an update from Quinn and it was not good news. She let a tear fall, but quickly wiped it away. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Nate walk in the room, until he sat next to her. She blinked and looked over at him.

"So I guess you...heard about Archie" She said and Nate nodded his head.

"I have. Parker, listen, you and I both know that he didn't."

"No, but everyone else does...and his family now thinks so too. They suspected '_no foul play'_? Everything about this is foul! What am I going to say to Lizzie? You know she is going to ask about him...she is not going to understand why she can't see him or where he is." She stated somberly. Her eyes began to tear up again and Nate placed a comforting hand on top of hers. She gave him a nod in appreciation and took a deep breath.

"There is something else, I just got a call from Quinn" She said as she dried her eyes.

"What did he say?" He asked. She took another breath before answering.

"My warehouse...was destroyed. He's on to me."

"Did Quinn tell you that?" Nate frowned, and she shook her head.

"He didn't have to. I knew this was a bad idea." She stood up and began pacing back and forth.

"Parker...he is not going to get to you. Your warehouse was your last known location; we are off the grid. We are going to stay here, and come up with a plan to take him and his organization down." He tried to assure her, and she shook her head.

"We can't run this like a regular con, Nate. Vladimir is very dangerous and he has many followers. We are going to have to do more than take him down." He looked at Parker then. He knew what she was saying. While he knew Parker was no killer; he knew that she, like Eliot, would do _whatever_ it took to get the job done and that is what makes them so dangerous. He was going to have to come up with a plan...and quick.

* * *

Alec Hardison, had never been so happy to see land, more than he did at this very moment. While he was no stranger to high speed chases, or getaway driving; this was a whole new ballgame. The man sitting next to him was someone he came to know as a friend, no scratch that, his brother. While he was confident that Eliot Spencer was not suicidal, he was not so sure about his mental state at this point and time.

Since they left their last stop, it was as if the speed-o-meter was rating Eliot's anger level. It seemed like the madder Eliot got, the faster he drove. It was almost as if the hitter forgot that he was even in the truck! Hardison sat with his seatbelt as tight as he could manage, as he counted every _'Red Light'_ and _'Stop' _sign they flew through. There were hardly an cars on the streets this time of morning, and he was a bit surprised at the lack of patrol cars in the area, not that it would have mattered; he was just saying.

Which brings him back to the conclusion that he probably should have waited until Nate was around before he told Eliot all he found out about this Vladimir guy; human trafficking, illegal trade, murder, and treason were to only name a few. Now that they were back and unloading the truck, Eliot seemed to have calmed down...somewhat. Hardison sighs and tries to converse with him again.

"Look man, I am pissed off too. But we all got a past, I mean you have dealt with worst right?" Eliot scoffs.

"I am not pissed off at her, I am pissed off at the situation."

"Which is?"

"She should have come to us if she was in trouble instead of running off. Remember that mess with the Steranko?"

"Yea, and she was helping out her dad...mentor, whoever he is to her. And we didn't really establish if we would do favors for each other." Eliot gave him a look and he mentally smacked himself. Even he knew that sounded like he was making excuses.

"Really Hardison?"

"Okay...you're right. But still, she was probably just looking out for us. Maybe she thought she could handle it on her own? I mean come on man, you have unfinished business that we don't know about; hell you consider Afghanistan a vacation spot!" He ignored the glare the hitter sent his way and finished his speech "All I am saying is wait until we hear her side of the story." He paused before a second and then added. "Then we yell. And I'll even help you pick her up and shake her." He made a gesture with his hands and Eliot growled.

"Shut up Hardison." he stated, although he was enjoying the_ 'shaking'_ imagery. They continued to grab the items from the truck, when Hardison stopped dead in his tracks causing Eliot to bump right into him. He focused his attention fully on one of the windows, and saw a little girl staring back at him.

"What the hell Hardison!?" He growled. Hardison blinked and the girl was gone.

"Eliot...please tell me you seen that little girl in the window?" Eliot followed his line of sight and then looks back at him.

"What little girl?"

"There was a little girl in that window, " He points to the object in question, before finishing "staring right at us." Eliot checks again and then looks back at the hacker.

"There's nothing there Hardison. See...that's what happens when you spend so much time in that virtual crap, you lose grip on reality." He stated while picking up the bags, and Hardison frowned.

"Screw you Eliot! I know what I saw!"

"You gone see the back of your eyelids if you don't finish helping me unload my damn truck!" Hardison ignores him and calls Nate, who immediately picks up.

_"Hardison, I can see you in the driveway, why are you calling?"_

"Nate? Look man, I am going to have to level with you...I think there is a little ghost girl in the house."

"Hang up the damn phone Hardison!" Eliot yelled.

"Shut up!..." Turning his attention back to the phone he continued. "Nate, if I done messed around and got us in another _'Amityville_'..." Nate sighs and stops him.

_"Hardison...she is not a ghost, now get in here!" _with that he hangs up. Before he could rub his victory in Eliot's face, he realized what Nate just confirmed.

* * *

When the two entered the house with the supplies, they were greeted with the sight of what looked like a _'Miniature_ _Parker'_ playing with Sophie. They turned to see Nate and Parker come out of the kitchen, and Hardison grabbed Parker and gave her a bear hug all while telling her to _'never take off like that again'_ and so on. Eliot looked at her with his usual scowl and nodded his head in agreement.

Their little reunion was short lived however, when Lizzie ran over to them and asked her_ 'mother' _who the two men were. Eliot and Hardison looked down towards the child, and then slowly turned their attention to Parker, who nervously shrugged, and picked up her daughter to introduce them. Hardison stared with wide eyes, mouth agape, and Eliot was no better, he was just more subtle about it. To say that they were shocked was an understatement. Nate cleared his throat, bringing the two out of their stupor and they greeted the child with a smile.

Nate gestured for Parker to take Lizzie back into the living room with Sophie, Hardison took his equipment into the main living room to set up , and he and Eliot go into the kitchen to start breakfast.

"So that is the real reason why you didn't want me to disturb Parker." Eliot said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes and no. I was not lying about Parker being really exhausted; she hasn't been sleeping."

"I get that... I still can't believe this" Nate just stared at Eliot and shook his head_ 'you don't know the half of it.'_ Nate thought to himself, but Eliot continued "This changes everything. How are we going to run the team with a kid?"

"What? You want to kick her off the team because she has a kid?" Nate asked with a frown, and Eliot scowled.

"That is not what I said! I am just saying that it's going to be a little more difficult, now that we have a kid to look after." Eliot replied, and Nate's eyebrows rose.

"Yes..._we_ do" Eliot frowned at the_ 'we'_ emphasis but didn't comment.

"How the hell did she manage to hide this anyway?" he asked and Nate decided to make a quick exit.

"Eliot, after breakfast." With that he walks out of the kitchen.

* * *

Once breakfast was done, and young ears were out of range, Nate and Parker sat the rest of the team down and retold her story. Parker was relieved to a degree that there was no anger, just concern. Hearing about Archie's death, and her fear for her daughter alone, they couldn't help but sympathize; but they were all in agreement when they argued that she should have come to them, that they were a team, a family, and they looked out for one another.

Mentioning, Quinn and Parker's past and recent connection to him, sparked a mild shouting match between the hitter and thief. Parker defended Quinn and assured Eliot; even though he didn't need it; that Quinn was no worse than they were or used to be. She explained to them everything he has done for her up until that point and Eliot still couldn't help but be pissed, and Sophie asking if Quinn was the child's father didn't help matters any. Nate quickly dissolved that argument while Sophie double checked to make sure that Lizzie was still occupied.

Eliot did pick up that whenever Lizzie's name was mentioned, he would catch Parker looking at him and she looked like a deer caught in headlights. He could see that there was still something she was not telling them and he noticed the looks between her and Nate. That alone made him angry again but he would wait, and get it out of her later.

Once the team was updated, Nate told them all to get settled, while he and Sophie begin to work on a plan. Parker took Lizzie and put her down for a nap, Hardison continued to work on his installation, and Eliot went into one of the rooms he picked out earlier.

* * *

Eliot sat in his room, recalling everything they were told today. Parker has a Russian on her tail that wants her dead. That honestly did not surprise him, and hell he wasn't one to judge either. He had done some pretty messed up shit back then that resulted in some of his past run-ins wanting him dead.

The thing that got to him was the fact that Parker had a kid. That fact alone was something he was trying to wrap his mind around. Now that he thought about it, there was something very distinctive about that little girl that he could not put his finger on. His train of thought was interrupted, when there was a knock on his door. He told the knocker to _'Enter'_ and he wasn't really surprised to see that it was Parker. He watched her as she closed the door behind her, and took a seat on the bed next to him.

'_It was now or never'_ she thought.

He just stared at her for what seemed like forever "Parker, what?"

She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye

"There is something you need to know"

* * *

A/N: Oh evil! I know...but I must have rewritten and edited this chapter so many times. Again sorry for the delay, and please leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Oh I know, I know...Finally an update! Your eyes are not decieving you. So...So Sorry for the tardiness! I got stuck on this. I wanted to keep them in character as much as possible. Anyway...Thank you all so much for the continued support!

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage! Just the** 5** seasons that I purchased!

* * *

Eliot sat with his back against he headboard of his bed, arms folded as he stared at Parker. "More secrets?" He asked and she nodded her head. He could see that she was hesitating, and she looked like she was ready to bolt."Well...what is it? I mean, you come in here and tell me _'there is something I need to know'_ and then you go silent for almost two minutes. After everything you told us today, what else is there?"

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She would give anything to find something to jump off of right about now."I don't even know how to tell you this." She said finally and he arched a brow.

"Since when do you not know how to say anything? Just say it Parker." He replied. He continued to stare at her and he noticed that she looked...scared? There were two things wrong with that. (A) Parker is not afraid of anything and (B) Why the hell would she be scared to tell him anything? She acts as if whatever this is would set him off or something. "Parker...whatever you did? I'm positive that I have done worse." He stated calmly.

"It's...about Lizzie" '_It was a start'._ she thought.

_'The kid? what does she have to do with anything?' _He thought to himself before replying "Okay...What about her?" He saw Parker take another deep breath for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"She's...she is your daughter." There, she said it. Eliot just blinked, trying to process what she said; because whatever it was he was expecting her to say, it sure as hell wasn't that!

"Eliot?..." She said after he didn't speak for a while. It was almost as if he was in a trance.

"You want to run that by me again?" he replied finally.

"Lizzie...is your child" She repeated. So he did hear her right.

"...What? What the hell do you mean she's mine?" He asked sitting straight up this time.

"Look, I know how crazy this sounds..." She began only to be interrupted.

"No...I don't think you do!" He replied

"Eliot...just listen" She tried to explain but he just interrupted her again.

"No Parker, you listen!...You do know what concieving a baby requires right? Because in order for her to be mine; I would have to have had sex with you, and I am pretty sure that I would have remembered that!" He was standing now. What the hell was she getting at? Don't get him wrong; the thought of him sleeping with her didn't repulse him or anything. Hell anyone with eyes could see that she was attractive, but still...

"I am not stupid Eliot!" Any trace of nervousness she had was now gone, and she was standing and facing him. "We did sleep together...and I looked different then, so that explains why you don't remember." She took in his expression and took a second to calm down and added, "You were in Moscow the same time I was. That is where you met me. I had green eyes and my hair was dark brown." She finished. He just stood there confusion clearly written on his face. _There was no way..._

Parker saw his expression change only slightly and she quickly added "We drunk an entire bottle of whiskey along with a couple of beers as chasers and...well you know. We had a small joke about how I was only drinking it because the bartender hadn't heard of the drink that I wanted." She noticed a small look of reconignition on his face. "Do you remember?"

**_*Flashback: Moscow Russia, 4 years and some months ago*_**

Eliot Spencer growled. Of course the weather would choose that time to screw with his exit back into the states. He had just come from a very bloody retrieval and he just wanted to get the hell out of dodge. He watched as rain flooded the streets and the lighting lit up the sky's. The thunder roared across the city and the wind howled as it knocked over trees and some debris; completely blocking the roads _'damn it!'_

He notices a beautiful brunette sitting at the bar drowning a whiskey. '_interesting' _he thought to himself_._ He walks over to the bar and orders himself a drink, quickly drowning it before turning to her...

"I don't know many women who will drink a whiskey straight up." she turned her attention to him and he noticed that her eyes were a jade green. He watched her as she looked at her glass before turning her attention back at him.

"Oh...is that what this is? I just told the bartender to give me something strong since he apparently didn't know what an Appletini was...but I got to say, its not bad." She sent him a smile which he returned.

"No, it isn't...I'm Eliot...Eliot Spencer" He held out his hand and she took it.

"I'm...Abby" She replied.

"That's a pretty name" He commented taking another shot.

"Thank you" She responded after drinking somemore herself.

"So...what brings you to a rundown hotel in the middle of...what looks like an apocalyptic storm if you don't mind me asking?" He asked.

"I was trying to get back to the states but the flights were cancelled. I am in between jobs. What about you?" She replied before taking another shot.

"...About the same" He said after a minute. He ordered more whiskey and two beers, handing one to her. She thanked him.

"My last job...uh...didn't go so well. But I learned from it; it gave me a whole new perspective. I am gonna live everyday as if it were my last, seeing that you never know what is going to happen tomorrow." She told him.

"I'll drink to that" He raised his beer to her and she did the same, clicking both bottles together.

"So...what is it that you do?" She asked him after taking a sip. She saw him take a quick pause before answering.

"I...do various jobs for different people."

"Do you like it?" She asked taking another sip.

"It's a means to an end" He stated a little darkly. She nodded her head in understanding.

"I know all too well what that is like. You get a job that requires you do things that you never thought you have to do and you see stuff along the way, majority of it bad. Then it feels like it's consuming you, and you want to escape it all and forget everything." She said while staring at the drink in her hand.

"Yea...and no matter how hard you try to forget...it will always be there. Kind of like with all that rain and wind out there, it' only temporary. It's going to wash and blow away everything, but the scars would still be there. The memory would still be there." He found himself saying.

The two sat in silence for a minute, downing their drinks. Both could feel the effects of the alcohol and even though they both had a high tolerance for liquor, they still couldn't help but feel a little tipsy. He places his hand on top of hers and she looks up at him. Her eyes were almost glossed over. He reaches out and gently stokes the side of her cheek. Due to the effects of the alcohol she couldn't help but lean in to his touch.

"What are you doing?" she whispers as he leans in toward her.

"From what I can tell, you are not much of a people person." He stated.

"I deal with them only if it is absolutely necessary." She answered and he nodded.

"So do I. If my instincts are correct, which they usually are, you didn't just come down here to have a drink; especially considering that there is a fully stocked mini bar in your room." He smirked at her.

"Well, I don't think you came to this bar just to have a drink either. But I am curious, why do you think am I down here?" She asked smiling.

"I am more of a hands on kind of guy" She didn't get a chance to respond as he leaned in towards he slowly, silently giving her the opportunity to back away should she choose to do so. When she didn't, he captured her lips with his own and she immediately began kissing him back. As he broke the kiss, he felt her hot breath coming out in pants. "I take it I was right in my assumption?" He asked with his forehead still against hers.

"I did...come down here for a drink you know" She said eyes heavily lidded. He smiled and he leaned in and kissed her again.

* * *

Her breath was coming in short gasps as he pinned her up against the door leading to her hotel room. Somehow they made their way to one of the _'working_ _elevators',_ the starting point of their heavy _'make out'_ session. She was still in quite a state after their recent activities in the elevator. Good thing nobody had tried to get on.

His body was grinding her into the door as she fumbled with her key. The way his body molded to hers in...certain places...made it difficult to breathe normally. She was so distracted, that she hadn't realized that he took the key from her and began fumbling with the lock himself. He was beginning to frustrated and before he could just kick the damn door in, some scraping sounds, a soft _beep_, and a _click_ was heard signaling that the door was unlocked. An arm slipped around her waist, steadying her as she was pushed inside the hotel suite.

She just barely heard the door slam and hardly saw Eliot's blue eyes blaze before he conquered her mouth again, teasing her tongue with his as he pushed into her and gripped at her hips, pulling her up and wrapping her legs around him as he slammed them back into the wall, their tongues fighting for dominance.

He paused briefly to shrug off his jacket and then slid his hands into her hair as he kissed her deeply, brushing her hair aside so that he could caress her neck. He moved his hands along her shoulders and down her arms, tearing her own jacket off of her and throwing it across the room without caring where it ended up.

They both pulled away for much needed air. The only sounds that could be heard was the heavy rain and them catching their breath. They both knew what this was, a distraction; an escape. Two loners seeking a physical release. Solace. He reaches up and gently stokes her face before pulling her back into another heated kiss.

He pushed off the wall, leading them further into the bedroom. Reality can wait...just a little while longer.

**_*End of flashback"_**

* * *

Eliot's eyes flashed as he remembered what had happened after that. How soft and warm she had been, the fire she'd lit inside of him with those breathy moans and gasps as he'd trailed his lips down her neck and his fingers slowly up the inside of her thigh...The realization of everything hitting him at once. Of all the women he'd been with...that one woman whom he forever stored in his mind, the one who he actually regretted separating from...was Parker?

Parker's mind was similarly entertained. Having to mentally relive that night, she couldn't help but be reminded of such raw passion from him. He'd touched her everywhere she'd wanted him to touch, flipped her with ease into every tantalizing position she had ever imagined especially considering how flexible she was... They had taken each other every possible way, until they finally collapsed in a sweaty exhausted heap of limbs shortly after dawn, only to go another couple of rounds after an hour interlude. Any and everything that happened on the outside of that hotel room didn't matter.

Neither of them hadn't known back then, that it wouldn't be the last time they saw each other, that the moment she led him to her bedroom, they would be forever connected by the child they conceived that night.

Parker shook herself from the memory and focused back on the present.

"I'll do one of those...DNA test things if you still don't believe me." The sound of her voice brought him back and he turned to look at her. The reality of their spontaneous nature of the encounter had made his head spin. He needed to hit something...anything. So he settled for kicking over one of the night stands on the side of the bed. The act didn't help, just made a mess. Parker didn't even flinch.

Honestly, she understood that this was a lot for him to take in, and it would take some time. She waited until she heard him say that he was going for a walk and to get some air. She nodded at him, not sure if he seen it or not; as she watched him walk out of the room with out another word.

* * *

A/N: Well...this was not easy to write. Plus, I decided to keep it PG-13. Any who...Please tell me what you think! Chapter 11 is underway!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I am so sorry! I did not mean to keep you all waiting for a _month_! The shame :( There was** a lot** going on in the real world. I really hope I did this chapter justice. Again, I want to thank EVERYONE for the support and positive feedbacks! Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage.

* * *

Nate and Hardison were busy researching background information, so that they could come up with a plan to take down Vladimir; and Sophie, was in the middle of trying to figure out which one of her aliases she could use if necessary, when they heard a loud crash come from Eliot's room.

_'And now he knows'_. Nate thought to himself. While he knew the reason Eliot was most likely in the process of becoming a human wrecking ball, the others however...

"What the hell was that?" Hardison asked. He and Sophie immediately started to head towards the hitter's room; but Nate stopped them. They both looked at him with questioning eyes and he told them to sit down.

"Everything is fine. Eliot is...just reacting." Nate stated assuring them, and Hardison frowned. The hacker knew at times that his friend could turn a rock into a mountain and get aggravated over the tiniest of problems. He himself was no different; while Eliot uses physical reaction, he just ran his mouth...sometimes.

"Reacting to what?" Hardison asks after a moment, and looks around the room before adding. "And where is Parker?"

"She's...in there with him." Nate responded. This time, Sophie gave him that look that she uses when she is trying to figure-out something. She new that it was no secret that Parker annoyed Eliot just to get a rise out of him. She'd even told her once that she had made a game out of it. But it never escalated to him destroying something. No, this was bigger than that. She thought back to when they were discussing Parker's past and she noticed that Parker kept glancing at Eliot. And now that she though about it, while she knew that Parker was not a '_touchy'_ person, she always found her sitting next to or directly across from the hitter whenever they were in meetings, or having a meal, or in transport. Her eyes widened...

"Oh...my...God." she gasped. She noticed Nate's expression change and she knew that he realized that she had figured it out.

"Sophie...don't" He tried to stop her...but it was too late.

"It's Eliot!" and Nate sighed _'So much for her not blurting it out.'_ Before Nate could respond, he saw the topic of their conversation storm into the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Hardison asked. Nate didn't answer. He immediately got up to follow, leaving a stunned Sophie and a confused Hardison alone in the living room.

* * *

After grabbing a beer out of the kitchen, Eliot went outside and sat on the back of his truck. He popped off the cap and took a long swig while watching the sunset; his mind trying to process everything he learned today. _'Abby'; t_he woman who plagued his thoughts...was Parker. He...slept...with...Parker. He had a child...with Parker. No matter how many times he repeated the mantra in his head, his brain refused to process it. As he sat there, absently drinking his beer, his mind drifted back to the first time the team assembled. He immediately cursed himself for not realizing it earlier. He knew he had seen Parker somewhere; but he couldn't place it, so he just dropped the matter all together.

Before Moscow, sex with other women was just a physical release, a web of meaningless encounters. Sure, there had been others since then, but none of them could compare to her. And it wasn't just the sex. He felt that something was missing. It wasn't the same as before. _'Not that he didn't take care of business' , _but he didn't connect with those women like he use to.

She was different, and he couldn't understand why. Even when he reconnected with Aimee again, it wasn't the same. He had completely given up on relationships and a normal life. In the short time that they were together, he found himself wanting those things again; he didn't want her to leave...and that unnerved him.

The moment she stepped out of that room and shut the door, he went after her. Only to find that she was gone...completely vanished. He never forgot her, and thought about her almost everyday, while occasionally wondering 'what-if?'

Abby..._Parker_, knew all this time...and to top it all off, there was a kid. Just thinking about this realization was pissing him off all over again. The whole point of him going outside was to calm down. He heard footsteps approaching him from behind; and due to his years of awareness training, he knew who's walking pattern they belonged to. He took another swig of his drink and without turning around, acknowledged his guest.

"You do realize that I can hear you." He stated gruffly

"I wasn't trying to be secretive" Nate replied. Eliot gave him a look and shook his head.

"...Right"

Nate knew he would have to approach the subject cautiously.

"Eliot..." he began but Eliot just spun around on him.

"How long have you known about this?" He asked taking another sip of his beer.

"Not long...What are you gonna do?" Nate replies and Eliot scoffs.

"I would think that the answer is obvious" Nate nodded his head.

"Of course...but Eliot listen..."

"Nate, don't." He growled out. "I already have an idea of what you are going to say."

"Do you really? Well if you know what I am going to say, then you know what you have to do." Nate countered.

"I'm not..." he growled again trying to keep his temper in check. "Look, I will talk to her when I am good and goddamn ready" He hopped off of his truck and began to walk towards the house when Nate stopped him.

"Eliot, I know this is going to take time, and you have every right to be pissed...but before you back in there and lash out; you think about this. Think about what it must have been like for her. You and I both know trust is not easily earned especially for people like us. She was protecting Lizzie and herself."

"You think that's the only thing I am pissed about? You don't know the whole story Nate; so don't comment on things you know nothing about." Eliot said warningly.

"You're right I don't. But I do know that the only other person that was helping Parker is gone. Lizzie is not going to understand that. I am not taking sides Eliot, just prioritizing. The two of you need to focus on the here and now. So have your fight...get it out of your system, so we can go from there." With that, Nate walked passed him and went inside.

* * *

It was late when Eliot found himself walking towards Parker's room where Lizzie lay sleeping. After silently opening the door, he walked into the room, sat down in the chair next to the bed, and just stared at her. He couldn't believe this. There was no way that this little girl could be related to someone like him. She was innocent; he wasn't. After everything he's done, he didn't deserve to be anyone's father. That was one of the reason's he never settled down. He had to keep moving, to keep fighting. He was searching for something and he had no idea what it was.

As he watched her sleep, he felt a small sense of nostalgia. He was almost jealous. He couldn't remember the last time he was able to sleep so peacefully. He reached out and gently ran a hand through her hair. She stirred a little while leaning into his touch, but didn't awaken, and he notices a small smile appear on her face.

He couldn't help it, he smiled as well. A wave of different emotions came at him all at once. Things he hadn't felt in a long time. He'd only known about her paternity for a short period of time, and he wanted to give her everything. He wanted to protect her from everything.

Maybe she was his last chance for redemption.

Lizzie shifted again and a stuffed white rabbit she was cuddling started to fall, and he caught it just before it hit the floor. Gently placing the toy back under her arm, he noticed a pink ribbon with and inscription in white that read: _'Elizabeth Abigail Spencer'_

* * *

Cooking had always relaxed him. It was his art. Creating something out of nothing was his way of expressing himself without having to knock someone unconscious. He hadn't seen or spoken to Parker since last night. His senses went on alert when he felt eyes on him as he sliced up a few apples. While normally, he would immediately strike his spectator, this was not one of those situations.

"Hi" He heard a light chipper voice behind him. He turned his attention to the little girl who shared his DNA and gave her a smile.

"Hey..." He looked down at her and froze. Those eyes..._his eyes_ or at least what they used to look like. She tilted her head to the side, smile never faltering as she stared back at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, and he blinked coming out of his trance.

"I...am slicing apples." He answered while continuing his task.

"Why?..." she asked.

"Because I am going to make something with them." he answered.

"What are you making?." she asked and he chuckled. '_What was this, an interrogation?'_ he smiled to himself.

"Its a surprise" He replied finally. Honestly he had no idea what he was making, he was just trying out something.

"Oh...I like apples; the green ones." She was pretty damn sharp for a three year old, but he wouldn't expect anything less, and he didn't care how egotistical it sounded.

"Is that so? Apples are my favorite." He gave her a slice and ate one himself. She hummed in appreciation as she chewed on her piece. He went back to slicing before she grabbed his attention again.

"Can I help?" He thought about it for a split second. He was only prepping and wasn't dealing with anything hot right now so he didn't see why not.

"You sure can" He picks her up and places her on the counter next to him. He gives her a bowl and instructs her to put the slices that he set aside in the bowl. She does as he asks for a second, before she sneaks another slice. He smiles as he pretends not to notice. '_Just like her mother'_. He suddenly stopped at that thought. She _'stole'_ her third slice before he finally spoke up.

"There wont be enough apples left for what I am trying to make if you keep eating them." he chuckles

She smiled back at him in mid-bite "but they are good." she stated. _'Damn those pleading eyes'_ he thought to himself and gave in.

"I tell you what...I will use another fruit to make with this, and you and me will keep the apples for ourselves...it will be our little secret." He winked at her.

"Okay!" she stated excitedly as she took another slice.

* * *

Both parties didn't know that they had audience. Parker stood in the doorway with a small smile at their exchange. She hadn't spoken to Eliot since she told him Lizzie was his, and she knew that he needed time to process before he would come demanding answers, and for that she was grateful. She honestly had no idea what she was going to say to him. She had already ripped of the Band-Aid; now she would just have to wait. She noticed Lizzie look in her general direction and she braced herself.

"Hey mommy! Want some apple?" Parker smiled and took the offered slice. She stooped down to Lizzie's eye level and embraced her.

Eliot watched the exchange. Watching Parker with Lizzie was...weird but not in a bad way. Parker wasn't being a thief, or her crazy self right now; she was being a parent; and it was all too real for him. Once he saw Lizzie run out of the room, he turned his attention back to Parker a frown slowly marring his features.

"You...gave her my last name." It wasn't a question. He saw Parker take a deep breath and gave him her full attention.

"Lizzie is named after my mother, and myself. I thought about you...for her last name and it just fit." She sighed before adding "Everything I told you when we were in Moscow was true...including my real name" she replied.

"Why didn't you ever tell me who you were? As pissed off as I am; I'm trying to understand...why. That's the big question. Make me understand Parker." He stated as calmly as he could.

"What was I supposed to say? It's not like we were a couple or anything. Our situation isn't exactly normal...I never expected to see you again." she replied. 'N_o matter how much I wanted to' _she kept that part to herself, before continuing. "When we first came together, and I saw you again...I couldn't believe it. You were a thief like I was; we just _specialized_ in different areas. It was kind of ironic. I had wondered if you remembered me; which you obviously didn't, and I'll admit that I felt...a bit of...resentment towards you because of that, and it was...weird for me."

"And Lizzie? I had a right to know about her. We have been a team for years now and you never once mentioned her to me!" He stated, voice escalating with each sentence.

"I didn't keep her from you to hurt or manipulate you!" she sighed before continuing. "During our first job, I kept asking myself if I should tell you who I was, and tell you about Lizzie, but you were so cold and untrusting like the rest of us were and I had my answer. I convinced myself that it didn't matter, and I would just finish the job and walk away...move on. But then for some reason, we stuck around, got to know and care for one another, and we became a team...a family. The whole time I was questioning myself about my decision. I had so many scenarios running through my head...and this was not one of them." She replied.

"Look, I get it. In the first year, there wasn't a foundation of trust and...hell I didn't really care for any of you at first. It was just another job. But when we decided to stick around, and this became a thing? It took an act of desperation for you to come clean and that is what I am pissed about!" He began pacing.

"Eliot...there are people that want me dead! And knowing that there are people that would use her to get to me... get to us, makes it that much worse! I did what I thought was best to keep her safe; and I am not going to apologize for that. Yes, I should have come to you earlier and I am sorry. I am really sorry..." she defended, eyes watering.

A few tears fell before she could stop them and Eliot sighed. He hated to see a woman cry; no matter what the situation. He closed his eyes and calmed himself. She was right...they both had a past. His was darker and he accepted that, and if he were honest with himself, he would have done the exact same thing if he were in her shoes. His thoughts went back to his conversation with Nate; and he was right, they had to move forward. There was no point in holding grudges or holding on to the past. He took a seat in the chair next to Parker's, and handed her a tissue, which she gratefully accepted. The two sat in silence for a moment before Parker spoke up again.

"Eliot, I just wanted to do everything that I could to make sure that she didn't end up like me. I wanted her to be normal; to have a normal life." She said in a low tone and he sighed again.

"Here's the reality Parker...she's never going to be normal." she snapped her head up to look him in the eye, and he gave her a small smile. "Because the two of us..." he pointed to her and himself "are not normal; she has thieves for parents. But, she'll be happy, she'll be safe, and she'll be loved. And as her parents; we are going to make damn sure that when she is older, she can look back on her past and not feel the things that we feel." she nodded at him. Both knew that there was another pink elephant in the room that they had yet to deal with.

"So...about Moscow..." She began, but he stopped her.

"Don't...we can deal with that later..." He knew what she wanted to talk about next, but for right now...he didn't want to get into it...not yet anyway; and he could tell that she really didn't want to either. The _two of them_ was a separate matter on its own. So he saved them both the trouble.

"Oh...good..." She was relieved. "This isn't going to be easy is it?" She said

"Nothing ever is." He replied.

* * *

A/N: Well, they still have a ways to go. Again, I am so sorry for the wait...this chapter_ was so hard_ to write. I never meant for it to be this late. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. I will have the next chapter up ASAP.


End file.
